Crew
The different types of NPC you can hire and their use. Hireable Crew Captains are experienced in capital ship command (XLarge ships). Their experience could lie in military or commercial fields, or even both if you are lucky. It is always worth taking the time to check their credentials before hiring, if you can. A Captain is essential for commanding that capital ship that you have recently had constructed, or have acquired by other means. You will issue commands to your capital ship by issuing orders to the Captain, so it is always a good idea to help them to develop in the fields in which you want to use them. Pilots are experienced in ships other then capital ships (Large and below). Hiring pilots is practically common place, the difference between a novice pilot and a seasoned pilot is their speed to carry out your flight order. So in comparison, pilots are replicas of captains. Defense Officer is employed on Stations or capital ships. He controls the defensive turrets and drones of the host to maximize their contribution to self-defense. They also coordinate with other ships, dedicated or just available, to request or marshal additional assistance as necessary. Their skills and abilities vary and this will impact upon their overall effectiveness. Managers will run your stations for you in your absence. A station without one cannot run effectively, if at all. They come with individual skills and experience and so should be carefully selected, if you have the necessary opportunity. Managers will report any issues or requirements that their stations encounter and so you are advised to listen carefully when they contact you. Hopefully you will come to trust and nurture your station Managers. Engineer is an important member of any crew. Not only can one repair surface elements of stations and capital ships but, when a member of the crew of the Albion Pride, one can conduct partial repair to the Skunk in space, or more in-depth and complete repair when docked at a platform. Different Engineers obviously come with differing experience and competences. Agricultural Engineer is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of production using agricultural resources. Products improved by their services include: Meat, Plankton, Soybeans, Spaceweed, Spices and Wheat. Architect is a designer and project manager for construction work for stations and modules. They are actually employed on the Construction Vessel, or 'CV', that does the actual building. Every new CV will require one and they come, as expected, with differing skill levels. Architects will listen to your outline construction intentions and then advise you what can be built, where, and in which order. They will also advise the costs in terms of credits and supplied resources for your construction requests. Marine Officer commands the detachment of marines on a ship. One is essential for conducting boarding operations and helps the pilots by interpreting scan data for the best place to send the pods. They then control the boarding operation in detail and help to suggest what assistance the Skunk could provide to the operational success, and also when to abort an operation destined for total failure and loss. As always, some Marine Officers are more skilled and experienced than others. Cell Specialist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of cell production in power and energy processes. Products improved by their services include: Antimatter Cells, Energy Cells, Ion Cells and Plasma Cells. Food Technologist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of foodstuffs production using mainly natural resources. Products improved by their services include: Bofu, Food Rations and Spacefuel. Chemical Specialist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of chemical product using various resources. Products improved by their services include: Bio-Electric Neuron Gel and Chemical Compounds. Precision Assembler is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of precise component production processes using technical resources. Products improved by their services include: Bio-Optic Wiring, Microchips, Plasma Pumps and Quantum Tubes. Weapons Technologist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of technical production processes using various technical components. Products improved by their services include: Missiles, EM-Spectrometer, Scanning Array and Warheads. Pharmaceutical Agent is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of pharmaceutical processes using medicinal resources. Products improved by their services include: Medical Supplies and Narcotics. Metallurgical Engineer is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of metal-based processes using metallic resources. Products improved by their services include: Refined Metals, Silicon Wafers and Reinforced Metal Plating. Geophysicist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of production using resources extracted from asteroid debris. Products improved by their services include: Cut Crystals and Nividium Cubes. Surface Technician is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of system production processes using sub-systems and components. Products improved by their services include: Shield Generators and Turrets. Power Specialist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of power generation production using various resources and components. Products improved by their services include: Fusion Reactors, Podkletnov Generators and Plasma Flow Regulators. Hydro Specialist is employed on a station to monitor and improve the efficiency of water-production processes using natural resources. Water production is greatly improved by their services. Category:Crew